


You Love Who You Love

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Bi Sam, Dean in denial (as always), Fallen Angel Gabriel, Fallen Gabe, Falling Cas, Falling Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel falls. Sam takes care of him, naturally. Cute fluff ensues. Background Destiel. Cas is in the process of falling, still has grace. Dean is, as always, in denial. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Were You? (Sam's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trampanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampanya/gifts), [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/gifts).



> Short chapters here and there but mostly longer. First person-style with POVs.
> 
> There's some background Dean & Cas in here, but it's front & center for Sam & Gabe. Never had them up front (usually equal or background Sabriel versus Destiel) but I felt like writing this one while I was still super inspired. :D First time doing Sabriel as the main focus. Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Song stays same throughout piece, is the name of the piece. "You Love Who You Love" from Bonnie and Clyde Broadway musical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gabriel appears at last, his wings arching up before folding down on his back."   
> (I don't think Sam realizes how important it is he sees Gabriel's wings, he's kinda funny like that.)
> 
> ~~OR~~
> 
> Fluff. Sam tries to be mad and fails miserably. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV. Shorter chapter, introduces Gabriel's fall.

Gabriel appears at last, his wings arching up before folding down on his back. “What?”

I turn to face him. “Where were you?”

He flinches back, crossing his arms. “Why’s it matter?”

I set my jaw. “It _does_ matter. We need you, _I_ need you. Where were you?”

He drops his gaze, still defensive but at least a little ashamed. “Sam...”

I take a step forward. “Don’t try to dodge the question. _Where. Were. You?_ ”

Gabriel is silent, no quick comeback on his tongue this time. But when he does speak, it’s much softer and more genuine. “Sam, please. It’s like your human military, I’m not supposed to say.”

I raise an eyebrow. “You were on a mission for Heaven?”

Gabriel nods, still abnormally quiet. “Yes.”

I fight the wash of nervousness as I challenge Heaven’s orders. “Why can’t you tell me? It’s just a mission. You know me, it’s not like I’d tell Lucifer or something.”

Gabriel’s eyes flick up. “I know you won’t. But it’s not just a mission. It’s a lot bigger than that.”

I close my eyes, letting my voice soften and my face fall. “Please?”

Gabriel fidgets, his wings fluttering a little. “Sam...don’t get me wrong, I trust you. I do. But I’m not allowed to tell. When Michael finds out—and believe me, he will—I fall. And I forget all of this. I forget about you.”

Dean looks up, swinging his and Cas’ intertwined hands between them. “We won’t let that happen.”

Cas looks up to Gabriel. “Brother, believe me. The second you see him, you remember everything. And Sam won’t ever stop looking. He’ll search the whole world over before he’d give up looking.”

I slip forward, taking one of his hands in mine. “I won’t let that happen. And even if it does, I swear to God I will find you. No one can stop me—not Dean, not Cas, not Naomi and Michael and all of Heaven’s forces combined.”

Gabriel softens under the touch, his arms uncrossing slowly. “Abbaddon and Azazel.”

I blink. “Like, you fought them?”

Gabriel nods. “They tried to take me over—they could destroy the world with my level of power—and it took all my concentration to stop them.”

I shake my head. “Damn.”

Gabriel’s eyes are drawn to my hand on his like a moth to light. “I don’t want to forget.”

I squeeze his hand. “You won’t. I love you, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

His eyes flick up to mine. “I love you, too.”

His hand closes on mine just as his wings turn from gold to white, white to a light grey. _He’s falling._


	2. Nothing Will Stop Me (Gabriel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel officially falls. Naomi seethes at him first. Sam gives Gabriel a phone because he's smart like that. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV.
> 
> Short chapter, next one is way longer.

“You won’t,” Sam insists. “I love you, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

I glance up at him. “I love you, too.”

A tingling sensation runs over my wings as I finally say the words aloud and I know without a doubt Naomi or Michael heard— _I’m falling._

Sam squeezes my hand. “Believe me, I’ll find you. Nothing will stop me. Okay?”

I nod nervously. “Okay.”

Sam hands me a cell phone. “Here. I got this just in case. It’s got Dean’s number, Cas’ number, and my number already programmed in. We have the number already, we can call you on it when you’re on Earth.”

I nod, sliding it into my pocket. “’Kay.”

Sam pulls me into a tight hug, whispering in my ear, “Don’t forget. I’ll find you.”

He releases me just as Heaven snatches me back.

I stumble to my feet, looking around. Naomi is seething in front of me, pacing back and forth. “You fight _Abbaddon_ and _Azazel_ , yet you can’t resist falling in love with that stupid human. He’s useless! I’d kill him right now if Dean and Castiel would keep fighting without him. But they won’t. And then you have to go and _tell him_ you love him.”

I flinch, dropping my gaze. “As the humans say, Naomi, you love who you love. You don’t choose. If I had a choice, before all this, to fall or not...I would’ve made the choice to stay. But after meeting him, after understanding what love is? _I regret nothing._ Take away my grace if you will, Sam will find me. And that just means I get to spend more time with him, which is a bonus.”

“I’ll send you somewhere he’d _never_ look,” she hisses, stalking forward. “His own hometown.”

I send the text quickly, just a few words. “ _She said she’ll send me somewhere you’d never look: Lawrence, Kansas._ ”

I pull my hand from my pocket, glaring defiantly at her. “He said he’ll search the world over before he gives up.”

“I’ll _make him_ give up,” she spits before everything goes black then white.

I groan, rising to my feet on the floor of a foreclosed house. _Sam and Dean’s childhood home, interesting._

Somehow, with talking to Sam about this just before, I remember everything.

I pull the phone out, firing off a text. “ _Fell, obviously. I think I’m in your childhood home, it’s a two-story foreclosed house. I remember everything, thankfully. But I’m scared._ ”

“ _We’re on our way,_ ” Sam fires back, sending a wave of relief through me. They’re only a few towns over, thank God.


	3. Lawrence (Sam's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi has stolen Gabriel's grace. But he remembers and he texts Sam. Sam comes and gets him and they go to the Roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV.
> 
> ...I only know about the Roadhouse from Tumblr and previously read fanfics. So obviously, some of the details will be off. I'm just having fun with it (and I saw a glimpse of it in a YouTube video), so keep that in mind.
> 
> Ellen, Jo, Bobby, ect. are all alive and well....except Jess (mentioned but not present) and Mary & John (obviously).

My phone dings and I pull it out. A text from Gabriel: “ _She said she’ll send me somewhere you’d never look: Lawrence, Kansas._ ”

I blink, looking up. “She’s sending him to Lawrence. As a human, of course.”

Cas shakes his head. “It’s not that far away. She’s not the brightest.”

“He said she thinks we’d never look there.”

The phone dings again. “ _Fell, obviously. I think I’m in your childhood home, it’s a two-story foreclosed house. I remember everything, thankfully. But I’m scared._ ”

“ _We’re on our way,_ ” I text back quickly. “Dean.”

Dean looks up. “What?”

I raise an eyebrow. “She sent him to Lawrence, alright, and he does remember. He said he’s in our childhood home.”

Dean grins, heading for the car. “Let’s go get him, then.”

I nod, flopping down in the back seat. “Cas gets shotgun.”

Cas flushes crimson and settles down in the passenger seat, his blush deepening when Dean sits down and still takes his hand, leaving only one hand on the steering wheel. “It’s an hour drive, at the speed limit. Probably ‘bought half hour.”

“’Kay.”

I fire off a short text. “ _With how Dean drives, half an hour tops._ ”

“ _It’s dark and cold and I’m scared,_ ” Gabriel texts back.

I shake my head. “ _Don’t be. I know it’s hard because you’re human now, but think of something else. Think of Cas, think of Dean, I don’t care. Just something that will cheer you up. I love you._ ”

There’s a pause. “ _I’m trying. Don’t take too long, I don’t think I’m supposed to be in a foreclosed house. Isn’t that illegal? I don’t know. I’m trying to lay low. I think I’m upstairs, the room is dark and the blinds are shut but there’s a closet on one wall._ ”

“ _That used to be my room, that’s where Mom died and this whole thing started. Azazel killed her. She looked kinda like Jo does. Dean pretends he’s fine, but I know he misses her like crazy._ ”

I close my eyes. “He’s in my old room.”

Dean nods, pressing down the gas pedal.

I get a text back and look down at my phone. “ _I’ll kill him for that. He ruined your life._ ”

I grin, firing back, “ _Good luck with that. Not much you can do as a human, Gabe. I know it sucks but that’s life._ ”

He shoots off another text. “ _Life is shitty. Everything hurts, including my head and especially my feet._ ”

I roll my eyes. “ _Cas said pretty much the same when he fell. Headache. And that means you landed on your feet, but you might’ve sprained something. Try to not walk, it’ll make it worse._ ”

“ _Kay._ ”

I look up. “Cas?”

Cas glances back . “What?”

I swallow. “He said his head and feet hurt.”

Cas nods. “Only to be expected. It’s the effect of losing grace as well as the impact of the landing. It would kill any human, but as an angel he survived the fall. He’ll probably be hurt, though.”

I nod, firing off a short text. “ _Headache is effect of losing grace, Cas said so._ ”

“ _Explains why it hurts so much. Luckily it’s dark, light makes it worse._ ”

I look up. “ _We’re already on the street. Just give us a minute. Dean drives like a maniac._ ”

“ _Good. There’s voices outside._ ”

I look up, spotting the house. There’s a shaken-looking neighbor pointing at the house. “Dean.”

Dean nods and skids into the driveway. Cas gets out first and I slip out, pretending to be calm. _Breathe._

The neighbor looks up. “Who’re you?”

I shrug. “The kids who grew up in this house. And I don’t think you can get your head around what just happened so I’m not gonna try and explain.”

I rush inside, slipping up the stairs and finding Gabriel curled up in the corner of the room, shaking.

I kneel down, touching his shoulder. “Gabe?”

He looks up, flipping his palms over. They’re bloody as hell. “It hurts.”

I slip an arm around him, pulling him to his feet. He groans a little, shoving his phone in his pocket.

I lift him down the stairs and help him out the door, ignoring the startled looks of the neighbor and the cop she called. “What the—?”

Dean and Cas look up and Cas moves forward, gently touching Gabriel’s hand. The blood vanishes and his hands heal.

Gabriel looks up a little, his eyes a little blurry. “Cas.”

We tuck Gabriel safely in the back before I head over to the neighbor. “He’ll be okay. He’s just a bit scraped up.”

The cop regards me suspiciously. “Who are you?”

I straighten. “Sam, Sam Winchester. My parents, Mary and John Winchester, own this house before it burned up, taking my mom’s life.”

The cop relaxes. “Fine.”

The neighbor’s eyes widen. “I knew Mary and John. But you were just a baby.”

“It was my nursery that burned,” I agree lightly. “My brother Dean saved my life that night; he was four.”

Dean looks up, making his way over. “Problem?”

The cop raises an eyebrow. “And you are?”

“Dean Winchester,” Dean announces firmly. “And my little brother and I have a friend to take care of, _if_ you don’t mind. Gabe’s bleeding and we need to get him to a doctor.”

I glance towards Dean, allowing a little anxiety to creep into my voice. “He okay?”

Dean glances at me. “He should be, he’s a tough kid.”

Cas slides over, slipping his fingers through Dean’s. “Please, can we go? My big brother is hurt.”

The cop scowls. “What happened?”

Cas shrugs. “He’s always doing all sorts of stupid things, like jumping off cliffs. You never know with him.”

I glance towards Cas. He’s perfect for the role of worried baby brother, he even looks the part.

Dean edges closer to Cas. “He thinks he’s tougher than he is, but he’s only human, you know?”

The cop shakes his head. “Whatever. Go.”

Cas looks relieved and mouths, “ _Thank God._ ”

The neighbor pats my shoulder. “I hope your friend’ll be okay, Sammy.”

I offer a weak smile. “So do I. Thank you.”

She nods and heads for home. The cop drives off.

I close my eyes, relieved. “That was close.”

Cas relaxes. “That was hard. I don’t really know what’s classified as ‘stupid things’ for humans.”

Dean chuckles. “You did just fine. Jumping off cliffs _is_ dangerous, the thrill is part of the fun.”

Cas shrugs. “I don’t know. I tried.”

I grin. “You did just fine. You looked the part. Worried baby brother. You can even do my ‘patented’ puppy eyes, as Dean calls it.”

Cas blushes crimson. Dean grins, squeezing his hand. “Congrats, you just saved Gabe from a cop.”

Cas smiles faintly, shaking his head. “Never though the day would come.”

I slide in back next to him, sliding my fingers through his. “You alright?”

He shrugs. “Better. Cas did a thing.”

I grin. “Never thought I’d have to pull puppy eyes on a cop over you. Cas used them and played the part of worried baby brother really well. Said you might’ve jumped off a cliff or something ‘stupid humans’ do.”

Gabriel chuckles weakly. “I might’ve, for all the scratches I got out of that fall.”

I shake my head, slipping an arm around him. “Just like I said, I’d find you.”

Gabriel leans into the touch, closing his eyes. “Head hurts.”

I shrug. “We can fix that.”

He pauses. “Hungry, too.”

I grin, tightening my grip. “Understandable. We can get you something to eat.”

Cas drops in the passenger seat, glancing back at Gabriel and asking teasingly, “ _Did you_ jump off a cliff?”

“Totally,” Gabriel scoffs. “Cause I don’t know any better.”

He pauses. “I don’t have the energy for this shit. Head hurts. And I’m hungry.”

Dean, sitting down, hears him. “There’s a few really good burger places around here.”

Cas and Dean shut the doors and Gabriel’s eyes are drawn to Dean’s hand sliding into Cas’.

Cas blushes scarlet as his hand automatically closes on Dean’s. “Gabe...”

Gabriel drops his gaze. “I’m not used to that.”

His hand closes on mine and he shakes his head.

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “Roadhouse?”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Hell yeah. Ellen hasn’t even met Gabe yet.”

Dean pulls out, driving away at the speed limit—keeping the nearby cop in mind.

A car zips around us and the cop takes off after them. Dean speeds up a little, but certainly not as much as I’m used to. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

I raise an eyebrow. “You’re going the _speed limit_.”

Dean shrugs. “There’s a cop.”

I roll my eyes. “That never stopped you before.”

Dean glances back. “No joy ride while he’s hurt.”

I blink. “You’re actually thinking of someone _other than yourself_? I’m shocked.”

Gabriel glances at me. “What?”

I shake my head. “What he means is cause you’re hurt he’s not going as fast as he normally would. He must’ve hit a hundred on the way here. But he’s going the speed limit now.”

Gabriel frowns. “So you do care?”

Dean flushes crimson. “Who says I never did?”

Cas grins. “Wait, you actually _care_ about Gabe?”

Dean averts his gaze, muttering, “Shut up.”

I chuckle, leaning my head against Gabe’s. “Good.”

Dean speeds up a little, rising to the higher speed limit as he hits the freeway stretch.

I shake my head, grinning. “Look at that. He loves someone _other than Cas_ who’s not blood-family.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “He’s family enough. He’s Cas’ big brother.”

Cas blinks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

I grin. “Meaning you’re _more than his friend_ , you’re probably more than a _brother_ , too.”

Dean shoots me a glare. “Shut up.”

“Meaning he loves you,” I finish quietly.

Cas glances back at me before his gaze shifts to Dean.

Dean drops his eyes, driving by memory. “Damn it, Sammy, I said—”

“I heard you,” I agree. “But he deserves to know. Hell, I told Gabe I love him and _he loves me right back_. So _deal with it_ , you big baby.”

Dean shoots me another glare, pushing down the gas and rising over the speed limit again.

Cas glances at me, still processing what I said. “Dean...?”

Dean pulls off and into the parking lot, cutting the engine and dropping his eyes to his lap. “What?”

Cas tilts his head. “Is Sam right?”

Dean flushes scarlet, fidgeting. “Damn it, maybe he is.”

I grin. “He means yes. Speak in _regular people terms_ , Dean.”

Dean shoots me a quelling glare before his gaze returns to his lap.

Cas’ voice softens, the same lost-puppy voice overtaking him. “Dean...?”

Dean releases a slow breath. “He’s right. Not that he knows _why_ or _how_.”

I look up curiously. Gabriel, even, perks up a little.

Dean closes his eyes. “I’m not...I’m not _homo_. I’m bi. I’ve fallen for girls before. But not the same way.”

Cas is still, listening intently. Dean takes a deep breath, finishing quietly, “Yes, I love you. And I have for a while.”

Cas’ eyes light up and he answers softly, “I love you, too.”

A faint smile tugs on Dean’s lips. “I know.”

There’s a silence before Dean gets out of the car, moving around and opening Cas’ door for him. Cas, slightly amused, gets up and slides his hand back into Dean’s.

I get out, helping Gabriel out myself and shutting the door gently with my foot.

Jo comes running out. “Dean! Cas! Sam!”

Dean grins, opening an arm to catch her. She hugs him fiercely and hugs Cas, too, but seems to realize I don’t have the free hands to hug her back. I smile apologetically, nodding slightly to Gabriel. “Jo, this is Gabriel. Gabe, this is Jo.”

Jo looks delighted. “I’ve heard so much about you! Are you really Loki?”

Gabriel chuckles. “I am, among other things.”

Jo leads the way towards the door, bouncing on her toes. “Come on!”

Dean doesn’t drop Cas’ hand when her eyes find them interlaced, but he does flush a deep shade of red and mutter under his breath. Cas smiles faintly in response, falling into step beside Dean.

I move with them at Gabriel’s pace, letting him move as fast as he can.

We finally slide inside the Roadhouse and Ellen looks up from behind the bar with a soft smile.


End file.
